User talk:Marc122
Begging your pardon, I spent literal hours editing Exit L0L like you asked me to, and you completely erased my work. Why? Oobooglunk (talk) 18:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I already finished making Scene 4 and make a list of protagionists (allies) for me. Marc122 (talk) 22:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with the transcript! Finally! :D Oobooglunk (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Please help me with Season 5. I would appreciate it if you could help me finish Season 5 of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Oobooglunk (talk) 19:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Super Evil Guy Super Show: Season 6 Hello, Although I do appreciate you proposing a new season for The Super Evil Guy Super Show, I think it should end at Season 5. Think about it: other shows that die out and then try to come back, such as Futurama and Family Guy, are never as good as they once were after their resurrection. Therefore, with all due respect, I propose we simply move on to another show, such as The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show or The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Oobooglunk (talk) 01:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page I cannot, as staff, jump in and edit the main page. For something like that, please contact one of the admins listed HERE. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello (important) Hello dear '''Marc122, as you may know, the wiki has lately been very inactive, the only notable active users are you , Oobooglunk, and me. Since there are no active admins, and, the last contribution by an admin was almost 1 year ago, i am taking plans to adopt this wiki. The reasons why I am doing this are pretty obvious. First of all, we have lots, lots of unfunny junk pages that can't be deleted, second, any vandals that might come along cannot get blocked, third, the homepage has not been edited since November 2011. Please tell me what you think about this vital step for the wiki and if you agree with me or not. Thank you! Oh, and, be sure to check out my blog post informing people about this. I added you to my blog post! --RockoRocks (talk) 11:04, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree, but don't delete the funny pages. Marc122 (talk) 14:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Guess what I made! Hello, I have fantastic news. I have created a sequel to Mario's Adventure 3. I will need your help formatting and writing it, so feel free to help me at your leisure. Oobooglunk (talk) 04:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Warning --RockoRocks (talk) 08:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mario's Adventure Sure, let's make another RP. I think we should try to work on the interactives, honestly. Oobooglunk (talk) 04:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Mario's Adventure 5: The T-5002 first, The interactives next. Marc122 (talk) 04:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Work on The Super Evil Guy Super Show? Hello, In remembrance of your previous work on The Super Evil Guy Super Show, I would like to invite you to work on the episodes once more. I don't want to produce as many new episodes as before, but I would like to have another look at the older episodes and edit them one more time, as I plan to send them to an actual animating studio on the Web. Don't worry, I'll credit you and everyone else who worked on the show previously. Once we're done with that, we can work on some more brand-new episodes. Thanks! Oobooglunk (talk) 05:04, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Pictures For Mario's Adventure 3 I'll try to look for some pictures that would be appropriate for it. And no, I didn't send anything yet. I'll let you know when I do. Oobooglunk (talk) 02:41, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I sent it! I sent the pilot of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! to the animation studio I mentioned. I'll let you know if I get a response. Oobooglunk (talk) 04:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) And what about the scripts of Mario's Adventure 1, 2, 3 and 4? Name of the animation studio you sent the scripts to? Marc122 (talk) 05:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sending Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 to LowBrow Studios I already sent them the Super Evil Guy Super Show scripts, and they weren't interested. I doubt they'd even glance at these RPs. Besides, if we were to send them, we'd have to edit a lot of them to make them less awkward to read, which they can be at times. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm just saying the Mario's Adventure series isn't quite LowBrow Studios material. Oobooglunk (talk) 05:17, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Sending Mario's Adventure 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 to LowBrow Studios OK, go ahead. I suggest we make a separate document in the "Other Stuff" section that we can both edit for grammar and clarity. Oobooglunk (talk) 06:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Maybe we shouldn't send LowBrow anything... I hate to be the killjoy of this group, but I don't honestly think that our RPs are anywhere near the professional level LowBrow would accept. If anything, I suggest improving the Super Evil Guy Super Show to make it meet quality standards. If you're really set on sending one of our RPs to LowBrow (which, honestly, I'm not), I'm working on a crossover between the next episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show and Mario's Adventure 6. It has to do with the time-travel and New Mario clones in The Super Evil Guy Super Show, as well as Evil Guy's Group (in their Guy Fawkes masks) in Mario's Adventure 6. If you'd like, we can work on a fusion between the show and RP, make it professional, and send it to them. Oobooglunk (talk) 05:02, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I made a new RP! UnMario Wiki:Other Stuff/Mario's Adventure 7 Hello, If you are receiving this message, you have been an active user lately and obviously care about this wiki, just like I do! :D Here's the thing: I'm planning to become an admin on this wiki. If this comes to pass, I promise to be faithful to the people and to uproot the spam growing in our midst, making this wiki a better place. Please reply here if you think this is a good idea. Oobooglunk (talk) 06:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to be a sysop! Hi, Just so you know, although Mr. Guy has vanished without a trace, Purple Ninjakoopa saw my post and said I could become a sysop at the end of this month, but only if I contributed positively throughout the month of January. We'll see how this goes. Also, thanks for vouching for me on Mr. Guy's talk page. Oobooglunk (talk) 19:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply I... don't actually know how to enable VisualEditor. Or what it is. Sorry lol I'll pick a new Injured Article soon-ish, though, if that's what you meant. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 23:20, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the explaination. It's enabled now. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 04:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll do that soon-ish, so don't worry. Purple Ninjakoopa (talk) 17:34, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mario's Adventure 8: From Bad to Worse Sweet! And I've made a new episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Oobooglunk (talk) 03:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC)